


Eurydice.

by Thy_Thor_Felix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wait this isnt google fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Thor_Felix/pseuds/Thy_Thor_Felix
Summary: Techno's exploring so Ranboo, Phil and him are able to live away fron peeps that want to kill them. Fortunately he finds Niki working on her used to be secret city.Maybe I'll make this multiple chapters?
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	Eurydice.

Technoblade sighed, seeing his warm breath in the snow. He was exploring new territory, since everyone knew where his retirement home was, He, Phil and Ranboo had decided to move to a new location. It was the safest option, of course, They didn't want to risk Phil losing his one life. He closed his eyes as he entered a flower forest, letting the cold seep out of his bones. 

He stopped upon seeing a patch of cobblestone, an entrance highlighted by a torch. A hum escaped him, entering it and going down stairs, only to hear soft humming. Technoblade instantly recognized the voice, smiling as he remembered the look of satisfaction the person had at burning the L'mantree. 

He made his presence known, clearing his throat as he observed the working girl. Niki seemed to be making a library of some sorts, a good 60-90 block deep cavern going past the bookshelves. "Ah hello Techno! Welcome to my base," she greeted, tucking her hot pink hair out of her phase, dropping her pickaxe carelessly. Technoblade smiled at the shorter, "Hello.. Eurydice." Niki chuckled at the nickname, "what brings you over here at my neck of the woods," she mumbled, leading him towards a table. 

"Oh. Well urm. Ranboo, Phil, and I need to move. It's really safe for us to stay in the same location." She nodded as she handed him a tea cup, bringing the cup of green tea to his move. "You could always stay with me? I was planning on making extra rooms for people anyways," she hummed, "it's not like anyone knows this is here other than Fundy and Karl but they don't really visit." 

Technoblade stared at the solemn girl in front of him, thinking. If he stayed here, there would be shelter for all 3 of them and maybe his various pets and his old roommate Edward. He stared at the cavern made by this 5'7 girl who looked like she was the epitome of strawberry bread and orchids. Techno took his communicater out and debated sending Phil the coords, looking up at Niki as if to ask permission, sinking into his seat as she nodded. 

E Blood e  
Bread  
E She's Ranboo's sister  
Do it lol E  
Eurydice has good intentions e

He conceded, too exhausted to fight the voices, messaging Phil the coords. "Just know this Eurydice, you're putting yourself in danger if you do this." The pink haired girl smiled sourly, looking down at her cup, "I put myself in danger when I lit that tree on fire."


End file.
